Finge que nunca paso
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: — Puedo pagarte para fingir que nunca paso —Espeto Pacifica visiblemente nerviosa mientras le tendía un billete a un Dipper inmóvil.


¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se cuestionó pasmada Pacifica en medio de su acción. Por supuesto sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que esa pregunta era nada más que retórica. Intento calmarse solo... solo, tenia que fingir que nunca paso y Dipper también tenia que hacer lo mismo. Y listo. Asunto arreglado.

¿Cómo había llegado hacerlo?

También sabia la causa, pero eso no importaba.

¿Que importaba si Dipper la había salvado de una de esas criaturas extrañas de Gravity Falls que se encapricho con ella?

Y este había aparecido de una forma tan increíble e inesperada que su corazón había empezado a latir con solo verlo. Sus mechones desordenados cubierto por su habitual gorra que se movían por el viento. Sus ojos un poco ojerosos por sus largas noches sin dormir. Sus largos y finos dedos sosteniendo su diario, el cual estaba abierto y buscaba una solución rápidamente en sus páginas, quien al poco tiempo de encontrar como salvarla. La tomo de su mano, empezando a correr por el bosque siendo perseguido por la criatura, hasta poder efectuarlo.

Aunque eso había sucedido tan rápido que puede ser, ese, un motivo por el cual Pacifica no pueda creer lo que estaba haciendo, ya que después de que Dipper lo encerró o lo devolvió por donde vino o lo que sea, quien no sabia exactamente lo que había pasado porque estaba mas preocupada por su vida que por lo que sucediera con ese monstruo y también mucho mas, por que se sentía extraña al estar cerca de Dipper.

Lo hizo otra vez.

Ya que después de que este ser desapareció estaba tan aliviada como feliz, que sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de su salvador, sonriendo como una tonta.

De la misma manera que había sucedido hace años con el asunto de la maldición de la mansión Northwest. Lo estaba abrazando.

¿Y ahora te preguntaras tanto escándalo por un abrazo?

Por supuesto, para Pacifica así lo era. Porque él era el único que provocaba que su corazón latiera de formas inestables y su rostro ardiera como si estuviera a solo centímetros de una fogata.

Y ella no sabía la razón. En realidad no quería saberla, pero tenía que ver con que su corazón latiera con fuerza (aunque para ella era por la conmoción que le produjo lo recién sucedido) y en realidad eso era comprensible, pero lo que no era, es que desde hace minutos que lo estaba abrazando y ella todavía no lo soltaba.

Así que con todo el coraje empezó a despejar las manos que apoyo en su espalda con la intención de que al separarse, acuerden de que esto nunca paso, pero le sorprendió sentir unas manos puestas en su cintura, no con fuerza, pero estaban ahí de una forma que parecía que si hacia el mero intento de apartarse, estas se iban alejar.

— Dipper —Musito con poco aliento al sentir que el aire se le estaba escapando.

Estando a centímetros de rozar sus narices. Solo mirándose a los ojos, hasta que los cerró e hizo lo inimaginable. Lo beso. Unió sus labios con los de él.

¡Lo estaba besando! ¿Lo estaba besando? ¡Lo estaba besando!

Y Dipper (como ella sintió) le estaba correspondiendo. Eso si no era producto de su imaginación (lo más probable). Su corazón dejo de latir y se separó de él como si estuviera quemando y sobre todo como si ella no fuera la que inicio todo.

Lo miro y lo único que pudo pensar es que lo había hecho por la emoción del momento ¡Eso, debía ser! Era la única explicación razonable para explicar lo que había hecho, bueno no era la única, pero no quería pensar en la otra posibilidad.

Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos. Esperando obviamente una explicación de su parte o algo.

Pacifica trago saliva inquieta. Se miraron con visibles sonrojos. De nuevo trago saliva y desvió la mirada sin eliminar el color rojo de sus mejillas y de nuevo intento realizar el acuerdo.

— Puedo pagarte para fingir que nunca paso —Espeto Pacifica visiblemente nerviosa mientras le tendía un billete a un Dipper inmóvil.

Estuvo así por un rato con el dinero tendido en el aire por su temblorosa mano. Hasta que Dipper hablo con un sonoro: N-no.

Ella se sorprendió.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Esperaba que aceptara. Bien no creía que iba a aceptar el dinero, pero al menos su petición no iba a ser cuestionada.

— No quiero fingir que nunca paso —Agrego luego de su negación.

Con eso dicho empezó a caminar por el bosque alejándose lo más que podía de ella para que no pudiera la sonrisa torpe que se había instalado en su rostro al recordar lo de recién, ese maravilloso beso.

Dejando a Pacifica quien era de lo mas imperturbable con las mejillas sonrojadas, su corazón acelerado y viendo la espalda de él en la lejanía, pensando la posibilidad que nunca quiso cuestionar, que tal vez en el fondo, muy en el fondo o no tanto. Cabía la posibilidad de que le gustara Dipper.


End file.
